


Gunner... Gal!?!?

by TimidMarshmallow



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Defending friends!, Trigger warning just to be safe, but not too south, the guys have got things under control, things go south
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-23
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-22 02:29:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12471452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimidMarshmallow/pseuds/TimidMarshmallow
Summary: There's some trouble at Hammerhead, and the Chocobros are willing to help Cindy out. To do so they need a decoy...Of course, that means Prompto gets stuck with the disguise.





	1. Chapter 1

Prompto adjusted the yellow jacket and sighed. 

"Hey, you were the one who wanted to help her! Don't get all pouty!" Noctis moved a strand of hair back into place, tucking it under the iconic Hammerhead hat. 

"You look great, Prompto." 

"Shut up, Gladio! Aw man, this is so embarrassing..." Prompto shifted uncomfortably in the high heeled boots. Ignis huffed. "Stay still. It's not easy to apply this stuff."

"Cindy doesn't even wear eyeliner! I think..." 

"Well, if you're going on a 'date' with this creep, you need to look fancy." Noctis hoisted the short shorts up on Prompto's hips. "Noooocccctttt! Remind me next time to just keep my mouth shut!" 

"Hey, I tell you that all the time. Not my fault you don't listen..." Noctis grinned as Prompto let out another whine. 

Earlier that day, when the four had stopped in at Hammerhead the mechanical maiden had seemed... downcast. Of course, Prompto had asked Cindy why she was upset. And of course, his desire to help had landed him in his current mess. 

Cindy had explained how there was this creepy guy who kept coming in, trying to flirt with the uninterested woman. He always came in with legitimate car issues though, and would wait until Cid was otherwise occupied to make a move. Cindy was annoyed, but she didn't feel threatened. Yet. She had a feeling that the man would keep trying. 

That was when the prince and company showed up. The pervert had just left, and Cindy hadn't had enough cool down time to don her usual chipper demeanor. 

They had all frowned after learning of this. Prompto didn't like that his crush was in danger. Gladio wouldn't want something like that to happen to his sister, and was annoyed that Cindy was experiencing this situation. Ignis found such behavior despicable, and Noctis was upset that people in his kingdom would do that. 'We'll help!' 

She had asked how, and they had all fallen silent. She then mentioned that the creep also hit on other blondes at Takka's. 'Blonds...' All heads swiveled to look at Prompto. He was about the same size...

The blond had paled when he realized what the others were thinking. 

-o-

Cindy busted out laughing when the four men returned. "Oh my! I didn't know I had a twin!" 

Prompto blushed so hard, sure he would pass out. The initial embarrassment and the difficult shoes almost had him falling over, and Noctis had let his friend hold on to his arm as they walked over. The man working the weapons truck had whistled, thinking that Noctis had scored with the mechanic. 

Ignis sighed. "This is the best I could do with that cheap wig from the gas station." 

Cindy walked around Prompto, admiring the disguise. "That monkey-brained loser won't even notice a difference. Ya look good in yellow, Prompto. What did ya use to stuff the bikini top though?" 

Prompto moved the borrowed bathing suit top. "Iggy sewed fake... lumps... out of the caravan's pillows." 

"Ooh, Paw Paw probably won't be happy about that." 

Noctis knitted his eyebrows. "Cid's okay with this loser coming in and out?" 

"I haven't told him cuz the man's a payin' customer. We can't afford to lose any business. It may seem like we're doin' okay, but delivery for the parts from Lestallum is mighty expensive." Cindy sighed as she picked a stray piece of lint from the jacket she was loaning Prompto. 

Her worried exhale made the gunner determined to do this. The flustered blush disappeared as he held up his fists. "This guy needs to be taught a lesson!" 

Cindy nodded. "Thanks. To all of y'all. I'll go get the paperwork with the fella's phone number to set up the 'date'." 

She walked off, and Prompto tried to imitate her accent. "Y'all. I'm Cindy. Howdy there, Prince!" 

"Close enough. If he says something, just say your throat is sore." Noctis shook his head. "I never realized you two were the same height. Those boots really threw me off." 

Ignis hummed in agreement. "Yes, even without the boots Cindy is tall for a woman." He was not trying to be rude or offensive, it's just that most Lucian women were a bit shorter. 

"And Prompto's tiny for a man." Gladio, on the other hand, was enjoying teasing his younger friend. 

And now Prompto was pouting. Again. 

-o-

Noctis watched Prompto squirm in his seat across the diner. Takka quirked an eyebrow. "Why are you staring at Cindy like that? Do you want Cid to shove a wrench where the sun don't shine?" 

Ignis cut in before Noctis could answer. "Do you know anything about a man who's been harassing the women lately?" 

Takka's eyes grew hard. "Oh. You mean THAT guy. He's a real jerk, acts like he's a blessing to all. He's a stupid bully, is what he is." The restaurateur understood why they were staring at Cindy now. 

Gladio put an elbow on the counter and his chin in his hand. "Let me guess, can't get rid of him cuz of business?" 

"Yep. It's a shame, he's a creep. I've... stood at the window to make sure he doesn't follow Cindy home a few nights." Takka pointed towards the door. "There he is." 

The man was obviously trouble, it was obvious from how cockily he wore his scarf, jeans, and gladiator sandals. He sauntered in and sat at the booth where Prompto was nervously twirling a curl of his wig. Thankfully it was quiet in the diner, and this jerkface spoke loudly. He was probably trying to appear more macho. 

"Hey, dollface! I knew you'd come around eventually. Can I just say that you look stunning?" He plopped down at the booth across from Prompto, easily fooled by the disguise. 

"O-oh, haha, howd-dy! I mean, ya sure are bein' extra nice... hehe." Prompto sat up ramrod straight. 

Noctis face palmed. The plan was to get this guy out and alone before giving him a nice, good scare to ensure he'd behave in the future. He was probably going to bail if he thought he couldn't score with who he thought was Cindy. Ignis asked Takka for a plate of fries. 

"Uh, okay, here." 

Ignis walked the food over. "Good evening, I'm the new waiter. If you'll excuse me for a second, sir, I need Miss Cindy's help fixing the... stove." 

The creep eyed Ignis up and down as Prompto leapt up to leave. "Oh, haha, I'll be right back! That darn stove is always goin' haywire, teehee!" Prompto and Ignis retreated to the kitchens. 

"Are you sure you want to do this? You seem like you're having trouble." Ignis pulled a lipstick tube out of his pocket and began applying it on Prompto. The blond shook his head, not wanting to add more makeup to the already embarrassing disguise. "I can do this-" 

Ignis grabbed his chin and held him still to finish his job. "Then act a bit more confident, okay? We're all right there to assist if things go awry." He smiled at his handiwork, he had gotten the lipstick straight despite Prompto's wiggling. 

"Okay! You're right. It's for Miss Cindy. I can help her out, she always fixes the car up nice for us. I can do this." Prompto pushed and pulled his 'boobs' until they were back in place. Ignis sighed and straightened them. "Alright. Go on, your 'gentleman' awaits." 

Right. Showtime for real.

Prompto walked back to the booth. He could be... what's the word that Ignis always used for when it was hot? Sultry? Yeah, he could be sultry. 

"I'm all done fixin' that stove. No problem for an ace mechanic like me!" Prompto leaned forward, and felt a shiver of disgust crawl down his spine when the man peered down his 'cleavage'. 

The man was practically drooling. 

So gross. 

"Talented and beautiful! Say, how about after we eat I take you out for a lovely stroll? As long as we stay close to the lights, the daemons won't be a problem." He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. 

Prompto suppressed the urge to vomit. "Sure thing, teehee! Sounds like a mighty good time!" He glanced at where Noctis and Gladio were not so subtly watching. Ignis was busy preparing something while Takka helplessly watched him take over his job. 

The creep saw the wandering gaze. "Those guys bothering you, Toots? I can ask 'em to stop ogling if you want." Prompto almost laughed at the irony of this guy attempting to defend a lady against unwanted attention. He kept it in though, he was doing an important job right now. "No, those guys are not botherin' me. They come in with a real purdy car, and they are always real nice." 

"Oh, so you know them? Popular gal like you probably gets a lot of practice." The nerve of this guy! Prompto clenched his fists in his lap. "Ha ha. Yeah." 

"Mind if we get out of here? The food's taking too long anyway." That made Prompto glance at where Ignis was going overboard, delighted at cooking with real equipment. The camping stuff wasn't as nice as Takka's workspace. 

He snapped back to attention when the creep stood up and offered a hand. Prompto was grateful that Cindy wore gloves. He did not want to touch this sleazeball. "Oh my, how polite of ya." They walked out of the diner. 

Noctis counted to five before standing up. Gladio signaled to Ignis, who passed a spatula to Takka. The diner's owner took over the dish that was partially completed. It would make a yummy celebration meal for when they drove the pervert away. 

-o- 

The man had led Prompto to behind the garage, and had been droning on about his travels for the entire walk over. "Yeah, I've pretty much been everywhere. Oh, but you probably just stay here to tinker with the rust buckets, right?" 

Prompto was upset at the blatant disregard for the amount of work that Cindy did. "The Hammerhead Garage is an important place of business, and I don't appreciate ya bein' so... so..." 

Uh oh. How would Cindy insult somebody? Prompto didn't know, she'd never been rude to him or his friends. 

"So what, buttercup? You're getting worked up... it's cute when you're mad." The pervert leaned in closer. 

Prompto panicked. Kissing this guy was NOT part of the plan. Where were the others!? They were supposed to be right behind them! Oh man, what to do!? Prompto leaned away, but now his back was hitting the wall, and he didn't think he could run in these stupid high heeled boots, and why oh why couldn't Cindy wear jogging clothes!? That would make running easy, which is what he wanted to do more and more as the man kept moving closer! 

The blond thrust out his arms to push the man's chest. "Stop! Yer scarin' me!" He hoped that Noctis, Ignis, and Gladio intervened before he had to just pull out his gun. That would surely frighten this guy away. Prompto was planning how to-

"Aw come on, baby, don't be like that." He grabbed Cindy's forearms. "Ooh, you're muscular under this jacket. It's a bit manly..." 

He was still leaning closer and Prompto was mad now. If he hadn't dressed up as Cindy then the real mechanic would have had to suffer this. It was sickening. Any day now, Noctis... 

The man was inches from his face now. "Back up, now!" Prompto dropped Cindy's accent. The man's face darkened as he added the muscular arms and the different voice together. "What the hell? Cindy is a dude?" 

"No! She's just tired of being hit on by sickos like you!" 

"So then who the hell are you!? Why are you dressed as her?! You know what, it doesn't matter. You're gonna pay for trying to make a fool of me!" The man, still holding Prompto's forearms, yanked the blond towards him before going to slam him back against the wall. All the plans to summon his gun were forgotten as poor Prompto tripped on the stupid shoes trying to gain balance. 

Prompto inhaled. "H-"

The cry for help was cut off before it even came out. 

The man had smushed him against the wall, hand over his mouth. "Why'd you dress up, huh? Hoping to score with the real Cindy after your little stunt? Can't impress her any other way?" 

"Mm-mm!" Prompto tried to shake his head no, but this guy was squeezing too tight over his mouth and he was right up in his face and his arms were squished between their chests and the wall at his back seemed to be closing in on him! 

Damn it, why'd he have to have claustrophobia!? Why couldn't he have allergies or something!? 

"Hey, asshole! Hands to yourself!" 

Noctis pointed a sword at the man trapping his best friend against the garage wall. Prompto's eyes widened, relieved that his backup finally decided to do something. The man let go of his face and grabbed a fistful of the yellow jacket. He jerked Prompto away from the wall and swung him around before pushing him at the approaching men. 

Those damn high heeled boots made Prompto fall, but he turned it into a roll and righted himself. Many battles had taught him that staying on the floor for too long was a sure fire way to need a Phoenix Down, and so the blond was good at getting back to his feet. Whipping around, he summoned his gun. 

The man was suddenly less macho. "You had a gun the entire time?" 

"It's not a nice feeling to know there's an element of danger, huh? That's why everyone thinks you're a creep!" Prompto's wig was crooked now, only held on his head by the trucker hat. He pushed some hair out of his eyes before retraining the gun on his 'date'. 

Ignis held up Prompto's camera. "The Longwythe police will be happy to have this video footage of you assaulting my friend." So that's why they had waited to intervene! Leave it to the advisor to get the necessary details to arrest this guy. Still, it would have been nice to know about the sudden change of plans. 

Gladio cracked his knuckles. "So, you going to come quietly back to the diner to wait for the cops? Or do you need my... help?" 

The man turned to run. 

Prompto was going to fire a warning shot into the air, but Noctis just warped and tackled the fleeing creeper. 

"What the-" 

"I think you owe both Cindy's an apology." Noctis got off of the man and hauled him up. "Prompto, go get Cindy and meet us at the diner." 

"Right! She needs to know that this perv has been taken care of!" Prompto turned to get the mechanic. As soon as he was around the corner he took the heels off so he could finally walk faster than a limping moogle. "Oh man, I don't know how she does it..." 

He carried the boots and knocked on the garage door up front. Cindy, the real Cindy, came out and frowned when she saw how disheveled the costume was. She grabbed his face to turn it this way and that, checking for bruises. "Are ya alright!? Oh, please tell me he didn't try to-" 

"I'm okay, Cindy. Noct and the guys are taking him back to the diner now. Do you want to come? You know, to see that he's finally gone once the cops get here?"

Cid's voice could be heard from somewhere behind her. "Cindy? Who in tarnation is that at this time o' night!? Tell 'em we open tomorrow at seven!" 

"Paw Paw, I'm goin' to step out for a sec! I'll be right back!" She asked Prompto to wait one second so she could grab his real clothes from where they had stashed them in the garage. She brought them out, but Prompto just carried them to the diner. He could change there, Noctis and the others were waiting. 

-o-

The police had taken less than half an hour to arrive, and Gladio had 'diplomatically convinced' the slimeball to apologize. (The man had really been afraid of Ignis lurking behind Gladio, innocently cleaning his daggers.)

Noctis was still fussing over Prompto, who was just glad to be back in his own outfit. He had changed in the diner's bathroom. "Whew, glad that's over. Those shorts were uncomfortable... and the boots... and the wig was itchy after a while." 

"You've smudged the lipstick trying to wipe it off. Here, stay still." Noctis wiped it off with a napkin. Cindy approached as the gunk was cleaned off. "I wanna thank y'all again. I can't believe that guy was willing to get violent. Thank goodness he's gone now." 

Prompto nodded. "I'm happy you're safe now." Noctis hooked an arm around his youngest friend. "Hey, next time some guy is bothering you Prompto can dress up again. He doesn't mind, right, Prom?"

"Ehr- well, hehe.... if you promise to start wearing better boots, then sure..." Prompto had a newfound appreciation for Cindy's dedication. 

"Haha, no can do! I ain't givin' up my favorite footwear." Cindy put a hand on Prompto's shoulder and leaned over to kiss his cheek. "Yer a sweetheart, don't ya forget it." 

"I won't..." Prompto gently touched where the Grease Monkey Goddess had blessed him. Noctis rolled his eyes. "Come on, Ignis and Gladio are probably ready to go." 

They all waved goodbye to Cindy as they drove away from a safer Hammerhead.


	2. Chapter 2

Cindy was nervously twisting her wrench around in her hands as she waited for Noctis and his friends to draw closer. 

Prompto, who obviously hadn't learned his lesson yet, asked what was wrong. Ignis sighed. This was going to be another night spent at the garage...

"Oh, nothin's wrong. .... Well.... it's just that Holly invited me to her cousin's weddin' all the way over in Lestallum... I can't make that, but I feel real bad about it. I mean, Holly and her cousin have helped me through some tough times growin' up." 

Gladio's face split into a grin. "Oooohhhhh, Proommpptttoooo..." 

Noctis put a hand on the small of the gunner's back after he unconsciously stepped back a tiny bit. "We have to go to Lestallum anyway, Cindy. We can talk to Holly for you!"

Prompto flustered. He had hoped that the costume would've been a one time thing, but suddenly his friends wanted to humiliate him again. "Um, I, uh, you know I don't mind helping you out, but hehe, won't- won't Holly recognize that it isn't you!? She's probably going to ask me something that only you would know..." 

Cindy waited for him to finish blubbering. "Holly would know in a heartbeat. I can't ask ya to go in disguise again. That wouldn't be fair to ya OR Holly, ya know?" 

Ignis was relieved. No shenanigans, then. Even though he had enjoyed practicing subterfuge (until things went south, he was still mad Prompto had been shoved against a wall), Ignis didn't want to make a habit of running errands for Cindy. They already went into some damn sewers for headlights. Granted, they were for the Regalia, but still. A sewer? Ignis realized he had been losing focus and snapped back to attention, hoping no one noticed him drifting. He was tired, and maybe a bit cranky. Driving all the time does that sometimes. 

No one had noticed poor Ignis' little 'vacation'. 

They had all quieted down as Cindy had sullenly walked over to the Regalia to begin working. The problem was obviously still weighing on her, and Prompto's stomach dropped. He wanted to help, but Holly would know and then get mad at Cindy. And them too, for trying to lie. 

Noctis shrugged. Oh well. There was nothing they could do. Gladio clapped a hand on Prompto's shoulder. "Damn. Almost had you in a dress, kiddo. You lucked out." 

Cindy's phone buzzed. "Oh. Uh, excuse me." She turned around and pulled her phone from her trucker hat. 

All four men grew a little confused. She kept her phone there!? But- her jackets had pockets!? Did she keep it on top of her head, under the hat all day!?

"Oh no, Holly's sick and can't make the weddin'! She's practically beggin' me to go... But I can't leave all this work for Paw Paw..." 

Prompto put his face in his hands and mumbled. "I'll do it." 

"Are ya sure, Prompto? I don't wanna take advantage of yer kindness again." 

Noctis cut in before Prompto could answer, the biggest Cheshire-Coeurl grin on his face. "He'll gladly do it. When's the wedding?"

-o-

Holly's cousin looked radiant in her gown. 

Of course, Gladio had said the same thing about Prompto when Ignis had finished dolling him up. 

The ever-helpful blond now had the wig, but no hat. Ignis wouldn't allow such disregard for decorum, even if it would be in character for Cindy. Prompto was also wearing a lovely light blue dress that wasn't too tight. It was flow-y enough to hide that the man didn't have Cindy's curvature. Noctis had removed Prompto's bandana from his arm, stating that no one would really notice if Cindy suddenly had such nicely toned biceps. 

Noctis had also decided Prompto could get away with wearing flats this time, and the pure relief that had washed over the gunner was noticed by the other three. "What's the matter, you miss the boots?" 

"Shut up!" Prompto had frowned mid lipstick application, and Ignis let out a frustrated puff. "Stay still or I will go find a pair of stilettos!" 

Prompto stopped moving completely. 

"You can breathe, Prompto." Ignis rolled his eyes. 

Noctis and Gladio left the advisor to his work and went to get into their clothes. They weren't going to use the same tuxedos they had packed for Noctis' wedding, because if something happened to those then Ignis would skin them alive. 

When it had been time to go to the church the men had gotten a bit lost, they had never needed to visit that particular building before. Turned out it was nestled in a street not too far from the market. 

There were soooo many people crammed into the surprisingly large church, but somehow Holly's cousin found Cindy right away. Well, Holly's cousin's friend. Or was it her sister? No, classmate. Probably. It was a bit confusing, and Prompto couldn't keep all the names straight because they were gushing over 'how long it had been, Cin-Cin' and 'you look fabulous' and 'is this guy your plus one' and blah blah blah blah blah blah blah. 

Of course, Noctis had pushed him to follow the gaggle of girls so he could see the beautiful bride before the ceremony. "Tell her we said good luck, Cindy!" 

Damn it, Noctis. 

Prompto was dragged towards the back of the church, and all the women just kept talking. They gossiped about their boyfriends, jobs at the power plant, that new dress from that cute shop, the smoking hot cup noodles salesman, the slightly less hot skewer salesman, the attractiveness of... 

He nodded, and smiled, and let out a tiny "teeheehee!" when necessary. One of them asked something that had him snap out of his jumbled haze. 

"So, Cindy, spill the beans! Have you done it with your boyfriend yet? Wait, you came with three guys, which one's yours?" 

Oh chocobo turds. They were all looking at him now and he had frozen but of course everyone stopped walking to hear who the lucky gentleman was and oh man whatever he said now could ruin Cindy's social life and oh no oh no oh no-

"I uh um uh y'all are... I mean to say, that is, I ain't exactly with any of those fellas, haha. They..." Prompto had an idea! "They were hired by Paw Paw to make sure no creepers tried anythin'!" 

All the girls looked disappointed, for some reason. "Oh, I thought you were with the guy with the spiky hair."

"Doofus, all three of them had spiky hair. I thought you were with the moody looking guy, Cin-Cin." A redhead copied Noctis' expression. Prompto smirked. "Hey, he's not always moody though. Why, this one time, he was playin' with the chocobos and I'd never seen him so carefree before." 

"Ooh, so he's the secretly sensitive type! What about that glasses guy? Wait, they're all single right? Maybe they wouldn't mind dancing at the reception!" One of the other girls playfully slapped at the hopeful brunette that wanted details. "Oh em gee you're such a player! Haha, Cindy, can you believe her!?" 

They were outside of the room where the bride was now, and they all stood outside to wait for her. "So wait, you were traveling with those guys, right? You have to give us some tips, Cindy." 

"Didn't y'all say ya had boyfriends yet?" Prompto didn't want to start trouble for his friends. If a girl tried to talk to them and a boyfriend got jealous... Well, it wouldn't end well for any guy who tried to pick a fight with the king and his royal magic. "Only Claire, Serah, and Vanille here have boyfriends. Weren't you paying attention earlier?" 

"Uh, sorry. I'm just so tired from drivin' in from Hammerhead." Prompto internally apologized to his friends. "The one with the black hair has a fiancée, so he's off limits. The big guy is a good person but he's a big bully to me when he wants to be. And Specs is a talented chef and a great listener. Why I remember I told him all about why yellow chocobos are better than the white ones and he listened. I think."

"Sounds like you're really close with all of them. Are you lying to us? You have to be dating one of them..." A brunette was peering at him, disbelieving that someone could travel with such handsome people and not be romantically involved. 

Prompto panicked because now all the girls were stating their guess as to who he, uh, Cindy was dating. So far it was five votes for Noctis, two for Ignis, and one for Gladio. "Seriously, I ain't datin' those three!" 

The bride finally emerged from the room and all the girls turned to oooh and aah. Prompto sighed in relief. He'd have to tell the guys about this later so they could all laugh about it. His break was short lived, because Holly's cousin noticed Cindy standing quietly in the middle of her friends. 

"CINDY! You made it! Come here, girlfriend!" Oh no oh no here came the hug she was going to feel that Prompto was a man (the stuffed bra was too squishy and didn't feel like the real deal, but no one was touching so it hadn't mattered before). Then he'd be in deep trouble. He couldn't just summon a weapon against these normal citizens and run away screaming. Oh NO pissing off a group of females at their friend's WEDDING was sure to have him ripped to shreds! 

What should he put on his epitaph? He realized he had never written a will. Let's see, my camera goes to Noct, Iggy can have my-

The bride merely put a hand on his shoulder and kissed both cheeks. "I'm so happy you made it! How's Cid?"

"Hehe, he's still Paw Paw, ha. Ha. Haha." 

"Cindy, you look dizzy! Do you need to sit down? Oh, I'll bet you're still working too hard." Holly's cousin brushed a wig curl away from Prompto's face. "... I didn't know that you wear contacts now." 

CHOCOBO TURDS! 

Cindy's eyes are green! 

Prompto's eyes are definitely not GREEN!!

All four of the men had overlooked that when getting Prompto's disguise ready. Prompto full out whimpered. This time it was so much harder to play the role of ace mechanic... 

"Oh no! It's soon time for the ceremony to start!" One of the girls held up her phone, and Prompto could've kissed her for providing a distraction. "Come on, Cindy, we have to go! Hey, you can introduce us to your boyfriends, teehee!" 

"Uh-" He was dragged along again. 

-o-

Noctis pinched him every time one of the girls behind their row giggled. "noctis, cut. it. out! that hurts!"

"that's the point." 

Ignis noticed them whispering. "You realize that your proximity and intense conversation is reaffirming their belief that you two are dating, right?" 

Gladio smirked. "Yeah, lovebirds, get a room." The bodyguard winked at a redhead behind them. The other three men groaned when the girl waved back. Gladio was teasing them about flirting? Talk about hypocrisy. 

The giant organ started playing, and everyone quieted down. The wedding was now underway, and the attention finally shifted from the king and his friends. The priest read some boring stuff and then the bride and groom kissed. They parted, and Holly's cousin threw the bouquet of flowers. 

It smacked Ignis square in the face. "Ow." 

He took off his glasses to clean them as his friends stared to see his reaction. The advisor left the flowers where they lay and stood up. "The banquet table had some interesting food... Maybe I can replicate one of the recipes..." 

"Wow. Ignis, you must've suffered some head trauma there. You're worried about new recipes now?" Noctis shook his head. His friends were quite the characters... But that's part of why he loved them. 

Ugh, speaking of loving, he pinched Prompto again when someone asked if they were together. "You two would make a cute couple, Cindy!" The four men were at the banquet table per Ignis' request, and various people kept coming and going. 

Prompto swatted the oncoming attack after an elderly couple piped up from behind them. "It's so nice to see young love." Prompto whined about the pinching that time, in his own voice. "They weren't talking about us, they meant the bride and groom!"

"Hey, Cindy, you wanna stay in character?" Gladio lifted an eyebrow. "You screw this up and the real Cindy will never ask for your help again." 

"Good idea, Gladio, go around screaming about a 'real' Cindy. That won't blow our cover at all." Noctis rolled his eyes and pointed to an empty table. "Let's go sit down." 

Prompto and Noctis went to sit, Ignis eventually joining them with his notebook and pen in hand. "Maybe if I add a little sea salt?" They ignored his muttering. Gladio was off talking to some girls, but then he arrived with a glass of some wine. "Try this, Iggy." 

A guy staggered over to their table, and it was obvious he had found the wine long before Gladio. He stopped right in front of Prompto, and whistled approvingly. "You are one preeeetty lllaaaaddyyy..." 

Prompto didn't have time to react, all three of his friends practically flew in front of him. They were not about to suffer another pervert with greedy hands. "Cindy doesn't feel like talking to you." "Move along." "Now." 

The drunkard left, disappointed. Prompto smiled at his friends. "I could've handled him, but thank you."

"Yeah, you could have. But it's no problem." Noctis flicked his friend's nose. 

"Cindy! Come dance with us!" Aw man, the girls were back. They urged Prompto to join. The gunner decided he wasn't going to suffer alone this time. He grabbed Noctis' and Ignis' sleeves and pulled. "Come on, 'boyfriends'. Let's go!" 

Gladio followed of his own volition. After a few moments of awkward swaying they all started getting into the music. Yeah, this wedding wasn't so bad! There was good food, great music, and-

"HOLLY! I thought you weren't coming?" Near the entrance of the church all the girls were flocking to greet Little Miss Popular. She had apparently felt well enough to make an appearance. "Guess who's here, Holly!" 'Cindy' froze. If Holly saw him then it would be game over. Noctis grabbed his arm and started pulling, Ignis pushing at Prompto's back. Gladio cleared a path with his broad shoulders. "Comin' through, sorry, move aside..."

The men made it the back of the church and ran through the dark halls like psychopaths. There had to be an exit!

There! At the end of the hall!

The door said 'do not open' but of course they didn't pay attention to that. So when the emergency alarm activated they panicked more. Now everyone in the church would be scrambling to escape. 

They had just ruined the poor couple's wedding. 

They had also successfully escaped from Holly, and provided an excuse for why she wouldn't have seen Cindy in attendance. 

So... win?

-o-

"Y'all did what?" 

"Uh, I'm really sorry. I think it's time to stop going undercover..." Prompto had changed back into his clothes ages ago, and was sheepishly apologizing to the mechanic for crashing the wedding. 

Noctis, Ignis, and Gladio were standing behind him, equally embarrassed. The drive back to Hammerhead had been full of laughter once they realized they were okay, no one was wise to the disguise... but it had changed to dread. Holly's cousin was a close friend and Cindy might be mad that they had caused trouble. 

They waited for the scolding. 

"Hahahahahahahahahahahahaha, oh, hahahaha, oh my, haha, ya did what? Oh, she's goin' to be tellin' that story for ages hahaha!" Cindy doubled over laughing. Even Ignis was confused. "You're not upset?" 

"No. Ya got me out of seein' the rest of her friends. They can be... a lot." All four men were shocked into silence. She had asked Prompto to go to avoid the group of girls!? They left the garage without another word. 

Cindy was a lot more devious then they originally thought.


End file.
